Donnie & the Martster
by degrassichick
Summary: Think Twice spinoff Marti Venturi and Donnie Wilder may just become the hottest couple on MySpace. If only they were actually dating. And Casey wasn't engaged to his brother. And they actually met each other. MartiOC Dorti
1. Happy Christmas to All

**Hey readers!**

**Well, thank you times a MILLION for all of the amazing reviews on Think Twice! I LOVE YOU GUYS:):):)**

**Anyways, I got to Chapter 20 of Think Twice and realized that I loved Donnie's character, therefore, I decided to write this slight spin-off of Think Twice about Marti and Donnie's internet-telephone friendship-turned-romance that was mentioned in Think Twice quite a few times.**

**If you haven't read Think Twice, then you might want to read that before you read this, but it's not required seeing as this story takes place **before** Think Twice.**

**My first Life with Derek fan fiction that's NOT a Dasey! Wow. Haha**

**But, of course, there will be mentions of Dasey in this story…obviously.**

**Anyways, this chapter is really short, sorry! It's just the beginning chapter, I promise they'll lengthen:)**

**So, without further adieu, here is (a short!) Chapter One of "Donnie and the Martster"**

**-**

**The dividers for this story are as follows:**

**-.- means it's in Marti's point of view,**

**-;- means it is in Donnie's.**

**So, enjoy!**

**-**

**R&R and please, no flames!**

**-**

_**Peace, Love, & Cheerios!**_

**-degrassichick :)**

**-;-**

**Chapter 1**

**-.-**

It is official that I, Marti Venturi, have an amazing parental unit.

Why? May you ask?

Because _I _now have my own laptop, meaning that I don't have to share with my older sister Lizzie.

Can anybody else say "Hell yeah!"?

After Edwin helps me set up my brand new, beautiful, pink Sony Vaio, I position myself on my bed and quickly log on to MySpace.

Because, I'm a Grade 9…what Grade 9 isn't MySpace-obsessed?

Haha, I can totally tell that you're blanking out on this one. That's because it is a TRICK question. Nobody my age isn't MySpace-obsessed.

Okay, so I'm sure _some_ people aren't, but…I don't know too many.

I already have a New Friend Request waiting for me when I log on.

"Oh, Happy Christmas to all." I murmur with a wicked smile as I click on the words.

'_Cooler than Donny Osmond'_ _would like to be your friend!_

"Who is this?" I ask myself confusingly. I click on his picture so I can see it closer up. His MySpace is set to private, but I can still be the picture.

It was three guys all standing on a _really_ nice deck with a gorgeous lake and sunset behind them. They were each holding a can of Red Bull and they were all _very_ much beautiful. One is tall and lanky with floppy blonde hair; the other short and scrawny with spiky black hair; and then the guy in the middle is clearly boy-band-perfect. He is tall with tan skin and brown hair with blonde tips and a _total_ baby face and dimples.

If he's the one who added me, than Hallelujah.

I accept his add nonetheless and hurry back to his MySpace to check out his pictures.

Sure enough, Mr. Boy Band is the one who added me.

Oh, happy day.

His MySpace song is "Garden of Evil" by 1997, so I already know that the guy can't be a _total_ loser; because, let's face it, that song is _amazing_.

I pick up from reading his MySpace bio about himself that his name is Donnie (he even has the boy band _name_, now isn't that creepy?), and he is a senior at WHS (whatever the hell high school _that_ is) in the "quaint little hell-hole" (as he put it) that is College Park, Maryland.

He is co-captain of the swim team and planning on majoring in journalism at "any university besides Georgetown".

His top three friends on MySpace go in this order:

Girl

Boy

Girl

Wow, if anything could turn you off fast enough, the guy's a total man-whore.

…or he's gay.

I shrug it off, _at least he's cute_, I think to myself before exiting out of his page and retreating off to comment my best friend Lucy.

I click on her picture and met with her bright, colorful MySpace with an ancient song by Hanson (you know, that "Mmmbop" one that basically makes you want to throw things?). I quickly type her up a comment and hit send.

"_Hey dork. Time to compare the goods._

_This Christmas, I got…_

_-unlimited texting (YES!)_

_-a guide book to Europe, for my trip over spring break (once again, JUST how amazing are my parents?)_

_-those shoes that we saw at the mall a few weeks ago (you know, the GORGEOUS Keds flats that I nearly had heart failure upon seeing? Thank you, Nora!)_

_-a new pair of aviators from Casey :) (You should see these things, Luce. They are seriously HEAVEN ON EARTH!)_

_And most importantly…_

_-a BEAUTIFUL pink, Sony Vaio laptop!_

…_haha, beat that :)"_

By the time I have gotten back to my main page, I have a new message waiting for me in my inbox.

I click on my Messages folder and Donnie's MySpace picture pops up, with the subject _"Aloha"_.

I bite back a smile as I click on the message, opening it up.

-;-

"It took me _forever_ to figure out what to get you!" Casey McDonald says towards me, handing me a wrapped up box.

Casey is the fiancé of my brother, Andrew. The two are seated on the couch, Andrew's arm lazily slung over her shoulders, the two eyeing me intently.

I rip off the paper and open the top to the box, finding myself faced with a framed, black and white picture of me mid-swimming pose. My arms are midair and there is water flying out around me, causing a really cool effect on the picture.

Of course, it makes me look extremely conceited. But, Casey doesn't know enough about me to probably be able to be certain what to get me.

Andrew, of course, had gotten me a Georgetown sweatshirt. Because, that is my dream school.

Not.

In fact, I want to get as far away from the Georgetown region as possible. My family consists _entirely_ of Georgetown alums.

And then you get me, Donnie Wilder. The only Wilder child to have mediocre grades and compete in swim meets, not math tournaments.

"Wow, Casey. Thanks. It's a really cool picture." I say, smiling up at her.

She smiles, "I'm glad you like it." She says, beaming. "I have two brothers, and it's hard enough to think of what to buy for _them_." She laughs and gets a dazed look in her eyes, turning away and focusing on the floor.

"Be sure to wear that Georgetown hooded sweatshirt." Andrew advises. "It's much better than that ratty swim sweatshirt that you wear all the time."

I snort, shaking my head at my brother.

For starters, who the hell says "hooded sweatshirt"? It's HOODIE. It takes one second less to say "hoodie" as opposed to "hooded sweatshirt", so why take the time to make yourself sound like a total nerd and say such a simple word in such intellectual terms?

And second,

"I got that hoodie during my sophomore when I made Varsity swimming." I say with offense. "It has my last name and schedule of meets on the back and _everything_. It's sentimental; I was the _only_ sophomore to land on _Varsity_."

"Well, you're zip-up varsity jacket is better." Andrew says. "You know, the one you got this autumn?"

I roll my eyes. Typical Andrew.

"Thanks for the gifts." I say to my sibling and future in-law, before standing up and making my way upstairs to my bedroom.

I throw myself onto my bed and open up my laptop, quickly turning onto MySpace.

I see that my friend count has gone up by one person. The only person I have recently added was Casey's sister, Marti. She left Casey a comment on Casey's MySpace once and she seemed pretty cool (not to mention, she was definitely cute), so I added her.

I click on her MySpace and see that her song is "White Line & Red Lights" by Between the Trees, so I can already tell that she has _extremely_ good taste.

According to her MySpace, she is fourteen, a freshman, lives in London, Ontario, and loved music more than anything in the human world.

She has brown hair with lighter brown highlights and a wide, bright smile. Her picture is clearly PhotoShopped, but not in the bad way.

It is PhotoShopped in the sense that the picture is entirely black & white, except for her eyes, which are a bright shade of blue.

Her name is _Marti the Monster _and my assumptions were correct, because she seems like a pretty cool person.

Of course, she's probably a pretty cool person who thinks that I'm a deranged sociopath who added a complete stranger to his MySpace.

Therefore, I type her a message.

_Hey Marti._

_I'm about 99.9 percent positive that you don't know who I am. But, your sister Casey is engaged to my brother Andrew. Which should clear up most holes that you have about who I am._

_I saw you on Casey's MySpace and figured I'd add you. Hope you're cool with that._

_Definitely not a stalker,_

_Donnie_

I sigh and surf around MySpace, only to see a new message pop up in my inbox within a matter of moments from Marti.

_Okay, whatever you say…stalker ;)_

_TTYL. Marti._

Ah, she's witty too.

-.-

**Ta-da!**

**Okay, so that was a short chapter. But most of these chapters will probably be more-or-less on the shorter side, because it will mostly consist of comments, messages, phone calls, and text messages.**

**Anyways, just wanted to start this out, see how you all liked it!**

**So, R&R and please, no flames!**

**-**

_**Peace, Love, & Cheerios!**_

**-degrassichick :)**


	2. Collapse Away

**Hey everybody! Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys rock:)**

**I don't have much to say, except thanks…lol…and this chapter is MUCH longer. Haha.**

**Therefore, here is Chapter 2.**

**Enjoy!**

**-**

**R&R and please, no flames!**

**-**

_**Peace, Love, & Cheerios!**_

**-degrassichick :)**

**-;-**

**Chapter 2**

**-.-**

"Ugh, I hate snow." Lucy mutters under her breath as we trudge up the stairs and into my bedroom.

I giggle, turning to face her. "You're in Canada now. Get used to it."

Lucy's family just moved up to Canada this fall from where they used to live in Arizona. She is just now beginning to experience her first whiff of Canadian winters, and so far, it clearly hasn't been a very great experience.

She mutters incoherently under her breath and plops herself down on my large, pink chair that is in the corner of my room. She flips the television to MTV and watches the latest music video from some recent, indie band.

"It is January 15th and you have just heard 'Business with Pleasure' here on Music Television. After the break, we have more music from the artists you crave."

I log onto my MySpace and scan through the new comments that have been left for me since I left for school this morning.

One is from Erik, who is the sweetest, most amazing guy you could _ever_ be friends with…who seems to be very much taken by our friend Colby. The two both came out of the closet at the same time last year, after it was revealed that they had been secretly dating one another since the summer before freshman year (they are a grade ahead of us). His comment was telling me about how happy he was to currently be sick at the moment, because it meant that he got to waste away an entire day and devote it all to MySpace.

The other was from Becca, Derek's friend Sam's youngest sister. She had left it not too long before school started this morning, and she was simply telling me to make sure that I had my notes ready for History.

I hadn't had them ready, of course.

Damn me for not checking my MySpace more often.

As I am commenting back Erik, I hear the television blaring in the background.

"…we are now taking you back to the nineties. Here are the Backstreet Boys with 'As Long as You Love Me'."

I immediately cover my ears. "Turn it off!" I shriek.

Lucy sends me a dumbfounded expression before putting the TV on mute. "I happen to _like_ that song, thank you very much. That Nick guy is _really_ cute."

I snort. "If you're going to even _say_ that one of them is cute, at _least_ go for the curly headed guy; you know, with the creepy highlights and the big smile. He dated Britney Spears, I think."

Lucy throws back a puzzled expression. "You mean Justin?"

"Yeah, yeah, that guy." I say, nodding, barley paying attention to my friend.

Lucy shakes her head. "I can't believe I call you my Canadian best friend." She says towards me.

Come again?

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Pardon?"

"Justin is in NSync, you idiot!"

Damn it. She's right.

"I knew that." I say quickly, nodding my head. "I was just testing your boy band knowledge. You passed. Yay Lucy!" I say quickly, grinning at her sheepishly.

She smirks at me, shaking her head. "You're a dork." She laughs before un-muting the television.

"_I don't care who you are, where you're from, what you did…as long as you…"_

I drown out the whiny pitches of the boys singing on the television and retreat back to MySpace, noticing a familiar name that has posted a bulletin.

"Like Music?" was the title of the bulletin, and its poster was Donnie.

I clicked on the bulletin and scanned over it.

"_Not until you've listened to Osmosis Oswald, you don't._

_Most kick-ass, indie band in the history of kick-ass, indie bands._

…_if only more people actually _listened_ to indie bands._

_Therefore, I demand you all listen to my MySpace song immediately."_

"Oh my God." I declare, reading over the bulletin a second time.

"What?" Lucy asks, not even bothering to take her eyes off of the television.

"Donnie likes Osmosis Oswald. I have never met _anybody_ who likes Osmosis Oswald." I say, beaming in surprise.

"Who's Osmosis Oswald?" Lucy asks confusingly, glancing over towards me.

I point my finger at her, snapping. "Exactly."

She shrugs in confusion and turns back to the television. It's only a few moments before she turns her body to face mine once more. "And who's _Donnie_?"

-;-

I step back inside my house after my swim meet to find my house empty.

Of course, my house is empty. And of course, nobody in my family bothered to show up to the swim meet that I won for our team.

I roll my eyes, raking my hands through my hair, causing it to stick up even more-so as I make my way up the stairs and into my room.

My parents hate the fact that I'm not my brother. They have been pushing for me to attend Georgetown since I've known what college _is_, and it only got worse when Andrew got accepted, and then he met his perfect-Georgetown-girlfriend, and they're going to run off to Canada and produce perfect-Georgetown-babies. It makes me sick, really.

It gets pretty bad when your own _girlfriend_ wants you to go to the same college that your brother and parents want you to go to.

But, alas, Jane does. Jane wants us both to go to Georgetown. She wants me to be the all-star swimmer, and she'll be the hotshot volleyball player.

But, I want to be a journalist, preferably for music.

I drop my duffle bag on the floor and log onto MySpace, quickly changing my song to my latest band obsession, Osmosis Oswald, and posting a bulletin about it.

Not even three minutes after it's posted and I already have a new comment.  
I click on the comment and read the name of the poster, _Marti the Monster_.

I hadn't spoken to her since Christmas, so it was strange seeing that _she _was the one who left me a comment.

_Wow, an Osmosis Oswald fan? I'm impressed. And here I thought I was the only one. Do you have their EP import from New Zealand?_

I shake my head at the comment, no way.

There is no way that this girl can have the EP import from New Zealand. The label only released _five hundred_ copies of it across the globe.

I quickly type back a response and impatiently wait for her answer.

_**I don't think I've ever met another Oswald fan, actually.**_

_**But, no, I don't have the import. And I'll probably collapse if you tell me that you do.**_

Her response comes back quickly.

_Collapse away_.

No. Way.

-.-

The giggle that I give towards Donnie's response to me telling him about owning the Osmosis Oswald import causes Lucy to glance over at me, raising a curious eyebrow.

"What?" she asks confusingly.

"Nothing." I say shaking my head.

"Oh, something between you and _Donnie_?" she drags his name out dramatically.

I roll my eyes. "If you must know, yes. But not in that sense. I barely know the guy, and we wouldn't even be talking if his brother wasn't engaged to Casey."

Lucy shrugs and turns back towards the television, zoning me out once more.

_**You're not serious.**_

I smirk and type back to him.

_Oh, I am deadly serious._

-;-

"Hey there baby brother." Andrew chirps, sauntering into my bedroom.

"Hey." I say, closing my laptop shut.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

I shrug. _Like you care_.

"Just commenting on MySpace." I say simply.

"Who are you commenting?"

I shrug. "Friends. Why?"

"_Girl_friends?" he asks, nudging me knowingly.

What is WRONG with you?

"A girl, yes. A friend, not exactly."

Andrew sighs. "This is your senior year, baby brother. Date as much as you can. But be sure to pay attention to your studies, because if you want to get into Georgetown-"

"Andrew." I cut him off. "I've already applied to all of my universities and I didn't even apply to Georgetown." I then reply, as an afterthought, "And I _have_ a girlfriend."

Andrew shoots me a shocked expression, as if I had just admitted to being deeply in love with Heath Ledger, and completely dismisses my "girlfriend" comment. "You _didn't_? Since when have you _not_ wanted to go to Georgetown!?" he fires off. "Where did you apply?"

I tick off the colleges with my fingers, "UCLA, NYU, University of Texas, University of Toronto, University of Colorado, University of Wyoming, and Maine."

Andrew snorts, eyeing me confusingly. "_Maine_? What's in _Maine_?"

"One of the greatest swimming programs in the country." I say offensively, scoffing towards my brother.

"And _Toronto_? That's in Canada!"

"And I thank you kindly for the geography lesson." I mutter, rolling my eyes up towards the ceiling, waiting for my brother to finally leave my bedroom.

But, Andrew doesn't take my telepathic hint that I clearly am not doing a good job sending to him. Because he simply drabbles on in typical Andrew Wilder-fashion. "_Casey's_ from Canada."

I nod. "Very good, Andrew." I say, rolling my eyes towards him.

He pauses momentarily before eyeing me confusingly. "And _Wyoming_?"

Oh, this is going to be a fun evening.

-.-

"Yo, Martster!" I hear the familiar ring of my oldest brother's voice as he is charging up the stairs. He swings open my bedroom door, and I am met with his scruffy, brown head of hair.

"Hey." I throw back up at him from where I am currently intrigued by dividing my time between checking out music videos and texting Erik on my burnt-orange EnV, not even bothering to look away from my screen or take my attention away from the cell phone sitting on my lap.

"Hey Derek." Lucy says flirtatiously, leaning her head back over the back of my pink chair, her sleek, black hair falls over her pale face as she grins at him upside-down.

"Hey Luce." He throws back with a smile before glancing up at me. "That much MySpace time isn't good for a frosh, Marti." Derek jokes.

I shake my head at him. "I'm not on MySpace, I'm on YouTube."

Derek holds his hands up in surrender form towards me. "Forgive me." He snipes. "What'cha watching?"

"The new Osmosis Oswald video." I toss back, grinning wildly.

Derek nods. "I'll pretend to know who they are." He says. I roll my eyes at his ignorance and he quickly changes the subject. "We're going out for dinner in five."

I sigh and exit out of the internet, closing the lid to my laptop. "Where at?"

"Does it matter?" he shrugs back towards me before turning and making his way back into the hallway.

Lucy beams after he is out of visual distance. "Your brother is _so-_"

She nearly falls off of her chair when Derek pops his head back in. "You're welcome to come with us, Lucy. My friends, Daniel and Amy, are coming, so it should be pretty decent."

Lucy quickly straightens herself up and smoothes down her board-straight hair. "I'm good, actually. I'm probably wanted back at the prison, it's almost meal-time, and warden gets angry when we're not in our cells when he comes to check in on us." She jokes, she glances back towards me and my brother. "So, I'm just going to…go. Now." She stammers. "See you tomorrow, Marti." She tosses towards me and weaves her way around Derek, giving him a final, nervous look, before she hurdles herself down the hallway.

I shake my head, laughing and standing up as I cross my arms over my chest and glance towards my brother, while dropping my cell phone into my purse and draping it over my shoulder. "So, how does it feel to have all of the little fourteen-year-old girls obsessing over you?"

Derek chuckles, dropping his arm over my shoulder as we make our way off down the hallway. "Like a typical Wednesday." He says dazedly, and I slug him in return.

-;-

"What is that?" Jane asks, wincing towards me and plugging her ears.

My eyes widen towards my girlfriend from where we are sitting in her bedroom, open French IV books in our laps. "Osmosis Oswald!" I say, as if she should be ashamed of what she just asked. "It's their new video."

She rolls her eyes, smiling towards me softly. "Well, we need to study. So, they have to go." She says, leaning over our textbooks and sweeping her hand over the finger pad on my laptop.

"NO!" I shout overdramatically, diving my hand under hers.

Regardless, one of us hits the mute button. I am now watching lead singer, Kenny Doges, mouthing along the lyrics silently.

"Pure evil." I mutter towards her, closing the lid to my iBook and sitting it down on the floor.

She grins back at me and presses her lips to my cheek. "Hope that helped your impression of me."

I can't help but grin back towards her. "Only mildly." I say before pushing my lips back against hers.

She grins against my lips and kisses me back momentarily.

Next thing I know, her small hands are pressing against my chest bones, shoving me back from her. "We _have_ to study, Don."

"I am studying…anatomy and chemistry." I throw back, leaning my face back into hers.

"Donnie!" she squeals, laughing as she pushes me back once more.

"Come on, you know this stuff backwards and forwards." I press. "You could recite it in your _sleep_, if need be. In fact, I could give you the test right now and you would pass. With a solid _A_. "

"Well, you _don't_ know it backwards and forwards." She throws back. "Therefore, I am not only studying for my sake, but for yours as well."

"What kind of a girlfriend _are_ you?" I throw back sarcastically. "Not giving your boyfriend of a year and seven months the pleasure of practicing the art of _French _kissing. See? I am studying."

"I'm a very good girlfriend." She laughs. "The kind that is helping her boyfriend get into Georgetown."

Well _that_ killed the moment.

I throw myself back into her neat stack of pillows on her bed. "I didn't even _apply_ to Georgetown, babe."

She sighs. "You could still win the scholarship though." She suggests weakly. "If you win that, you immediately get into Georgetown."

"That's a swim scholarship." I groan. "I don't need French for that."

She rolls her eyes at me, "You still need to study." She says, swatting me with her hand.

I sit up and growl towards her. "I'm dating a dictator."

"That's _Miss_ Dictator." She throws back, winking.

"Smartass." I say, narrowing my eyes at her and sticking my tongue out at her.

She shrugs. "Yeah, but you love me."

I laugh and tackle her.

"DONNIE!" she exclaims.

"You can't say stuff like that and expect me not to jump you." I say from where I am hovering over her, staring down at her wavy blonde hair that is splayed across her bed, framing her porcelain face. "Now can we _please_ make out?"

She shakes her head at me, her lips pursed into a smug smirk.

Next thing I know, the lights are shut off, and we are rolling across her bed; our textbooks lying on her hardwood floor, forgotten.

-.-

"How's French coming along, Marti?" Derek's best friend, Amy, glances over towards me knowingly.

"A-minus, thank you very much." I say smugly, grinning triumphantly.

"It's a good thing." Derek snorts. "Otherwise, you'd be _so_ screwed when you go to France over spring break."

Amy grins. "I totally forgot about that! Who are you going with?"

I wince. "Currently, nobody. None of my friend's parents will let them go."

"Casey would go with you, Marti." Nora says, glancing up at me from the other end of the table.

Derek flinches at the name-dropping of his ex-girlfriend.

Oh, yeah, and our step-sister. Interesting, eh?

Lizzie snorts. "_I'd_ go with you."

"Eh hem." Edwin clears his throat in a completely obvious reference to the fact that he's, in fact, _not_ clearing his throat.

"If I wasn't going to BC with Edwin." She throws back, smirking at him.

"Much better." He says and presses his lips softly against her mouth, grinning against her lips.

Oh, yeah, Lizzie's my other stepsister…and Edwin's my brother.

Nora really should have had a son too, then I wouldn't feel so left out of this whole ordeal.

"Did you know that the French don't shave under their arms?" Amy's husband, Daniel, fires out randomly.

Derek scoffs, smirking. "_Nice_."

Amy shoots Daniel a very disapproving look. "My _mother_ is French."

Daniel grins sheepishly before bursting into tune. "Have I told you lately…that I love you?"

She chuckles beside him and shakes her head at him before nuzzling her nose against his own. "I love you, you stereotypical jackass." She sighs against him.

Seriously. Couples like Amy and Daniel are just so cute that you want to take a very large amount of sleeping pills before going to bed.

But, they're adorable, so you can't hate them. And _that_ is what sucks about the whole ordeal.

"Lizzie actually has made it through the first semester with a 3.8 grade point." My dad says proudly. "That's the highest GPA she's ever had."

"Aw." I say, glancing towards him. "Thanks for the overwhelming burst of confidence."

"Hey Marti." I hear an awkward, male voice come from behind me.

I turn around in my seat and am face-to-face with Colin Davies, a sophomore at Thompson.

"Oh." I say, dabbing at my face with a napkin. "Hey Colin."

"_Hey Colin_…" I hear Derek mocking flirtatiously in the background towards our family and Amy and Daniel.

"Are you ready for Kessler's alg exam tomorrow?" he asks me.

Colin, although bright in every other subject, is in my algebra class as opposed to geometry, which majority of the rest of the sophomore class is taking.

I wince. "For the most part." I say weakly. "I still think that anybody who assigns a test _this_ early into a semester is prime evil, though."

He laughs. He has a cute laugh. "I whole heartedly agree."

I give him a close-lipped smile.

"Well," he says, jerking his thumb back towards a nearby table, "I better get back to the family. It's my brother's birthday, so we're celebrating."

I nod my head, smiling. "Okay, well, tell your brother 'happy birthday' for me." I say.

He nods. "Okay, I will. See you tomorrow." He says, giving me one final smile before turning and making his way back towards the table.

I turn around and smile to myself.

It's nice to be loved.

"So," Derek says, placing his elbows on the table and resting his chin on his clasped hands jokingly, "how does it feel to have all of the upperclassmen obsessing over you?" he says, tossing back my question from earlier today.

I glance at him, a smirk playing at my lips. "Like another day at Thompson High."

Derek grins widely, glancing around our table proudly. "She takes after me."

-;-

**Ha! A longer chapter! **

**Anyways, I hope you guys liked it!**

**R&R and please, no flames!**

**-**

_**Peace, Love, & Cheerios!**_

**-degrassichick :)**


	3. Gay Friends are the Best Friends

**Hey guys!**

**Okay, so I've been meaning to update this for about THREE WEEKS now! But, I was in Texas last week, so it shot my plans to update to Hell. SO, I got on today and realized that it had been exactly a MONTH since I updated, and I felt terrible!**

**So, thanks for all of the reviews! Have I mentioned that I love you guys? Haha**

**Without further adieu, I give you…Chapter 3 ;)**

**-**

**Love,**

**DC :)**

**-.-**

**Chapter 3**

**-;-**

Okay, so clearly I should have studied last night.

Madame Clavel (yes, I'm serious, like that Madeline show) sends me a look that clearly reads "I'm-going-to-make-you-wish-you-had-always-taken-French-seriously" as she makes her way towards my desk and drops the yellow paper that is my French exam on my desk.

I peer down at my grade and my heart sinks.

D-Plus.

Never in my life have I gotten a D-plus on _anything._

I've never even gotten a_ C_-plus. When I say mediocre grades, I mean compared to my _straight-A_ family. I'm a _B _student, that's mediocre to the Wilder family.

But a _C_ or a _D_? That's borderline disownment in my family.

Actually, that probably _is_ disownment.

Jane glances over towards my desk, smiling. "So, what'd you get, babe?" she asks. I can see the bright, red A on her paper staring back at me, mocking.

Before I have time to make up an answer to her question, she sees my grade and gasps.

"Donnie!" she says. "You got a D-plus!"

My eyes widen. "Broadcast it louder, Jaws! The NYU recruitment officers haven't _heard_ you yet!" I hiss.

She shakes her head. "I told you we should have studied last night. I _told_ you!"

I shrug her off as the bell rings and we stand up from our desks.

As soon as am in the hallway, I am bombarded my best friend, Calvin.

He presses down on my shoulders and jumps up. "Wilder!" he exclaims.

"Tompkins!" I fire back.

Calvin glances up at the classroom I just exited and smirks. "Ah, French. Très, très magnifique." He spills out in perfect French. I roll my eyes.

"How did you do on the exam today?" he asks as we make our way down the hallway.

"He bombed it." Jane says, bouncing up to us. She has one hand on either strap of her backpack, keeping the straps firmly pressed against her body as if they'll snap if she lets go.

"_Thank you_." I snap towards her.

"I'll help you study for the next exam, Don. You'll pass, I promise." She says before placing a hand delicately on my shoulder and leaning up on her tip-toes to kiss me on the cheek. "Love you." She murmurs before bounding off towards a group of her friends standing by her locker.

Calvin shakes his head. "If she wasn't so hot-"

I hold up a hand. "Don't even finish that sentence about my girlfriend." I say.

He laughs. "Touché."

"Enough with the French!" I exclaim towards him.

He glances up towards the ceiling momentarily, a contemplating look on his face. "Is touché _French_?" he asks to nobody in particular.

I shake my head at him before lugging onto his bony shoulder and hauling him off down the hallway.

-.-

"God, he's cute." Lucy gushes, slamming herself against my locker as she gazes lovingly in Colin's direction.

I shake my head at my friend, laughing. "You're pathetic sometimes."

"And he's totally in love with you." She continues, sighing. "It must be a Venturi thing, everybody just _loves_ you. It's been…what? Four years since Derek graduated? People are _still_ talking about him in the halls!"

I shrug it off. "My brother made a lasting impression. It's _Derek_."

Lucy giggles. "I still remember the first time I met him-"

"No more trips down Memory Lane." I cut her off, holding up a hand to silence her. "You've told me this story at _least_ seven times."

Lucy rolls her eyes, smirking playfully. "He's just so-"

"I get it. You like him." I laugh.

She waggles her black, perfectly shaped eyebrows at me. "Think you could hook us up?"

…I think I just threw up a little.

"Luce!" I exclaim. "He's almost _22_! You're barely _14_."

She shrugs. "Ashton and Demi did it."

I shake my head, slamming my locker door shut as we start off down the hallway.

"And Justin and Cameron." She continues.

I bite back a laugh as we make our way into our Accelerated English class.

"_And _Catherine Zeta-Jones and Michael Douglas…I mean, that's just-"

"Oh my God." I cut her off. "I _don't_ need that mental image." I say. "You have made your point clear." I take a seat at my desk.

She glances down at me, grinning. "So, you'll set us up?"

I shake my head at her slowly, a deadpan expression on my face.  
She sighs. "_Fine_." She pouts before slumping to her desk a few behind my own and sitting down.

I hear an overdramatic, flittering sigh come a few seconds later from her, and I can't help but laugh.

-;-

"So, is she still out to kill you?" my other best friend, Kyle, asks as we pull into my driveway after school.

I shrug. "She didn't shut up about me bombing that stupid French exam _all_ day. It wasn't even flat out _telling_ me that I failed. She was dropping hints and _reminding_ me that I'd failed! _And_ on top of that, she ordered lunch in the cafeteria this afternoon."

Kyle quirks an eyebrow at me in confusion.

"In _French_!"

He shakes his head at me as we climb out of my Range Rover. "Its times like these that really make me appreciate my homosexuality."

I laugh, shaking my head back at him.

Kyle came out of the closet in our sophomore year.

Andrew _freaked_ out, and went on a five-hour ramble on why Kyle was never allowed in our house again, and of course, my parents agreed. Okay, my dad agreed. My mom didn't care, she _loves_ Kyle.

We make our way into the house which is, go figure, empty.

"You could throw _so_ many parties here." Kyle says with an approving laugh as we make our way up the stairs.

I shrug it off. I'm not much into parties.

Okay, that's a lie. I'm not into _throwing_ parties.

"Actually," he continues. "Jane would rag you until your ears bled if you did. And she'd probably ground you and take away your phone privileges." He laughs at his snide remark.

I try to ignore the comment.

My friends are always making comments about how Jane treats me more like her son rather than her boyfriend, but she's just concerned about me.

He throws himself down on my bed and grabs my laptop. "You forgot to log off MySpace this morning." He throws out towards me. "And you have new messages."

I shrug him off and the room is silent for a few seconds.

The next thing out of my friend's mouth is. "Ooh, who's Marti the Monster?"

I whip around to face him. "Uh, she's Casey's sister."

"Andrew's fiancée." He clarifies.

I nod.

He focuses his eyes on what I'm guessing is her display picture before turning towards me once more. "She's a bit young, isn't she?"

I roll my eyes. "I'm not dating the girl, jackass. I just added her."

He chuckles, shaking head at me.

"Your spikes are deflating." I throw back at him.

He rests his hand atop of his black, spiky hair. He breathes a sigh of relief. "You scared me." He says. "I'm an excellent spiker, you know that."

I roll my eyes at him and laugh before curiosity gets the better of me. "So, what did Marti want?"

-.-

"Tonight, we lie awake. Remember how the coffee made us shake on those long drives. One more long night…" I sing along softly with my red iPod video Nano, the sounds of All Time Low flowing through my head. I am lying on my bed attempting to finish my history homework when my enV vibrates from beside me. I pick it up and flip it open, seeing that it reads that I have a new text message from Lizzie.

_Dinner at the Student Union tonight? Just you & me…and maybe Edwin ;P _

_Love, Lizzie._

I sigh and give an apologetic smile towards my cell phone, not that Lizzie can see it.

_Sorry! No can do. Already made plans to hang out with Erik and Colby! Rain check???_

–_The Monster ;)_

I hit the send key and snap my phone shut, dropping it back to my side and returning to my homework.

Luckily, I am rescued by my phone vibrating.

I laugh as I read my sister's message.

_Fine, fine. I understand that those two hotties are more important. I see how it is ;P_

I quickly text back a reply.

_I'm glad we have this understanding :)_

"Yo, Smarti!" Derek calls out from downstairs.

I roll my eyes. I _hate_ when he calls me Smarti, it's _not_ my name.

Frankly, I hate the name Marti as well.

It's so…_childish_.

I roll off my bed, turn off my iPod, and leave my bedroom.

"What?" I ask, leaning against the wall against the stairwell.

He points an accusing finger at me. "Do I sense a bit of hostility?" he asks sarcastically, his voice having a high-pitched tone to it.

"What?" I repeat, this time adding a laugh.

Derek cracks a smile at me. "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and Sammy tonight. He just got the new Guitar Hero and-"

"Do people really think I have no social life?" I cut him off. "Because, quite frankly, I have a life. I have friends. Friends who I have plans with tonight, actually."

Derek backs off, holding his hands up in defense. "Forgive me, oh, great one." He mocks me.

I roll my eyes. "Sorry. But, I really do have better things to do than hang out with you and your best friend slash roommate."

Derek rolls his eyes, laughing. "_Fine, fine_." He says before sliding his leather jacket over his shoulders and making his way towards the door, turning to face me. "You know, I'm only here for a few more days before I head back to UT."

I nod. "I know, I know." I say, flouncing down the stairs and pulling my very best friend into a hug. "And I promise to hang out with you. Tomorrow."

He rolls his eyes. "Fine, you act as if I can dish it out but not handle it."

"Oh, no." I say, smirking. "I'm sure you can live without me for just _one_ night."

Derek smirks. "See ya, Smarti." He says before making his way outside the house.

I chase after him, poking my head out the front door. "It's Marti!" my voice squeaks after him.

He turns around at me and shakes his head, smiling. "It'll always be Smarti."

I roll my eyes and kick the door shut.

I pad into the kitchen, clad in a UT tee-shirt and gray shorts with "Toronto" written on the butt in navy blue. Derek bought the set for me for my birthday, saying that it would help me fit in when I went there. In three years.

Of course, that is where I'm going. It's the only school I've ever truly wanted to go to. I don't have the same goals as Casey. I don't care if I go to some huge law school in the States. I'm perfectly content with going to a University close to home, with exactly what I want there. All I want to do is draw. Art is my biggest dream, anything involving art. But, especially drawing. I'm majoring in art with a minor in fashion design. I already have it all planned out.

Not even a minute into me reaching into the fridge and pulling out a kiwi-strawberry Vitamin Water, do I hear my front door swing open and then close.

"Marti Venturi!" I hear a familiar voice sing out. "Where art thou?"

I squeal, dropping my bottle onto the counter, and hurrying into the foyer, where Colby Braddock is standing, wrapped up in a scarf and coat.

I leap into his arms and hold him tightly. "I missed you!" I exclaim, as I always do whenever I see him.

He's been my friend for, well, ever.

I always hung out with boys when I was growing up, and Colby was one of my first best friends. We met at a day care center the summer before first grade for me and second grade for him. And we instantly clicked. He's always there for me and I can count on him for _anything. _Which is precisely why he is my number two on MySpace.

I used to always hang out with him and Demi, Emily Davis's younger brother.

And then, Demi grew an interest in girls and ditched me thoroughly, and I pretty much stuck to hanging with Colby. And then Eric, when he moved here when I was in sixth grade and Colby introduced us.

But, I never expected that they would, you know, be _dating_.

Regardless, they make one of the cutest couples _ever_, and I get to call them my best friends.

"So, what are you doing loser?" Colby asks, plopping me back down on the floor.

I shrug. "Nothing much. But, I did rent all the movies that you asked me too, and I am fully prepared to have a pizza-pig-out, movie marathon with you and Eric." I grin wickedly.

Colby nods approvingly. "Very righteous." He announces with a smile, shrugging off his jacket and scarf and hanging them on our coat rack.

As if on cue, the front door opens again and I am met with a bush of blonde, curly hair. "Way to leave me in the car, jackass." Eric jokes sarcastically, nudging Colby with his hip. He turns to me and grins. "Hey gorgeous." He says with a wink and pulls me into a hug.

Another good thing about having gay best friends? They are _excellent_ ego-boosters. And they don't even mean it in a sexual way!

"Hey stud." I reply with a laugh.

Oh, and you can call them whatever sexual term you want and they won't take it in the wrong manner.

Unlike Demi. I said "hey sexy" to him once, and I'm pretty sure he blocked me.

"Okay, so the one thing I'm concerned about is seeing this pink Vaio that you spoke so highly of." Colby declares as we make our descent into the living room.

I grin wildly. "Wait right here." I announce before jogging up the stairs.

I enter my bedroom, check my cell phone for any text messages (one, from Lucy. She wanted to know if I wanted to make my party of three with Eric and Colby a party of four.), grabbed my laptop, and hurried back downstairs.

"Check out this beast." I say jokingly and plop down on the couch, between my two favorite boys.

Colby takes it out of my hand and flips it open. We have a few moments of silence, save Colby making a few comments about how nice the laptop is, before I hear this come out of his mouth.

"Who's _Donnie_?"

**-.-**

**Ta-da!**

**Hope you liked it. Sorry for the slow update!**

**R&R and please, no flames!**

**-**

**Love,**

**DC :)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**PS: Thanks so much for all of the reviews on "How I Spent My Christmas Vacation"! **


	4. The Government vs Donnie Wilder

**OMG, REMEMBER ME!?!?!? Hey guys! I never post anymore (IE: this hasn't been updated since November of **_**2007**_**), I'm so sorry about that! haha…I'm on spring break for another three days, so I figured I'd get another chapter of something posted to get myself back into the shape of things.**

**Recent news since I've posted last? I moved. Again. Haha…it's Houston suburbia now and I'm loving it :):) It is also less than a month away from my seventeenth birthday, a little over two months until summer, and a little over a year until graduation! (smiles all around)**

**Anyways, I have a lot more to post, but this isn't a blog. Lol…sooo, here is Chapter Four of ****Donnie & the Martster****! Hopefully some people are still reading. Haha**

**-**

**R&R and please, no flames!**

**-**

**XOX,  
degrassichick**

**-.-**

**Chapter 4**

**-;-**

So, Jane has made it her _mission_ to improve my grades. "It's like dating a _tutor_." I mutter towards Calvin, making no mention of the fact that Jane actually _is_ a tutor. I just never figured that she'd be _my_ tutor.

But, alas, I was proven wrong.

"But a _hot_ tutor." He points back out at me.

Kyle rolls his eyes into his salad at the sound of that. "There is so much more to people than their looks, Calvin."

"Like what?" he gargles back out through a mouthful of hamburger.

Sick.

He rolls at him yet again before glancing over towards me. "He says this because he has nothing to get him buy in life _except_ for looks."

Calvin grins proudly, nodding his head. "Exac—oh, _very_ mature asshole." He points at his chest. "I have _so_ much more to offer to a woman besides my _exceedingly_ good looks."

Kyle nods. "A lifetime of regret, yeah, I know."

While they carry on with their daily argument, I glance around in search of Jane. I'm almost hoping to _not_ find her, however. Because, you see, she wants to meet up in lunch to prepare for the Government exam that we have _right after lunch_. Nothing's more of an appetite killer than the promise of a good study session.

The moment my eyes lock on the entrance to the cafeteria, she enters; long legs, blonde hair, and all. Her gaze meets mine almost instantly and she smiles knowingly, pointing down to the book in her arms with the word _Government_ tacked onto the spine. _Joy_.

"I've gotta go." I mutter, standing up from the table and hoisting my bag over my shoulder, grabbing my lunch tray and making my way towards Jane.

"Have fun with The Trunchbull!" Calvin calls out after me, loud enough for me to hear, quiet enough for Jane to (hopefully) _not_ hear.

Kyle snorts. "Oh my God. You did _not_ just reference _Matilda_."

Their voices fade off as I dump my tray in the trash and meet Jane. She leans in and gives me a very brief, very chaste kiss on the cheek. "Come on, we've got a lot to cover and only a twelve minute interval to do so."

Sometimes, I think that Jane would work _really_ well with Andrew. And then I get pissed off at Andrew because he's stealing my girlfriend when technically he's not doing _anything_. I guess I just always need a reason to get pissed off at Andrew. Even though he's pretty easy to get pissed off at no matter _what _the reason.

Andrew, "shockingly," _loves_ Jane. He thinks she's a great catch and he can't _wait_ for us to go to Georgetown together.

I seriously don't know how many times I have told Andrew (and Jane, for that matter) that I am _not_ going to Georgetown. The only person apart from Kyle that's really grasping this whole "not going to Georgetown" concept is Casey's sister, Marti, who just asked me about it last night.

_**So, it says on your MySpace that you want to go "anywhere but Georgetown?"**_

_Ha, yeah. Seriously. ANYWHERE but Georgetown. I'm applying to WYOMING, for God's sake._

_**Okay, I'm hoping you applied there for posterity's sake and nothing more.**_

_Well, yeah. And to prove the point that I'd really rather go anywhere but Georgetown. My whole _family_ went there. Will it really kill them to have _one _member go there._

_**You know, it just might. You never know. Your uncle Frank could be acting totally fine about all of this "going to a state university" hoopla at first, but then you'll get a phone call saying that he drove himself in to a semi due to the night terrors of you going anywhere other than his Alma matter the next day. He just couldn't take it, Donnie! *sob***_

…_how did you know that I had an Uncle Frank? And that he would probably have JUST that reaction._

_**OMG. Your family's sad. Lmao**_

_Oh yeah, I know. Just try living with them._

_**LOL…Casey **_**loved**_** Georgetown. It "brought her to Andrew."**_

_Yeah, I've heard the anecdote too. The fact that anyone would _want_ to be "brought to Andrew" petrifies me all on its own._

_**I met him back in October; he didn't seem **_**that**_** bad…**_

_He was still playing Harvey Dent, he only turns into Two Face after you've known him for about, like, a week._

_**Haha, nice Batman reference ;) Anyways, good luck to you and your "anywhere but Georgetown" travels.**_

_Merci beaucoup._

_**Look who's grasping the concept of French! ;)**_

We've been talking for about a month now, ever since our Osmosis Oswald incident. She's a pretty cool girl. We haven't discussed much of anything "deep," unless Osmosis concerts, discussions of how I suck at French and she _rocks_ at it, and best movies of the nineties count as being "deep."

Kyle's still convinced that our conversations aren't being fair to Jane or something like that, but, seriously? We're just _talking_. It's nice to have someone to talk to for a change that's not someone that you grew up in a sandbox with. A few changes of pace, scenery, and point-of-view never hurt anything or anyone, right?

Besides, she's _fourteen_ and a _freshman_. Anything between us is strictly MySpace-business.

"Donnie!" Jane's voice breaks out, hurling me out of my non-Government-related thoughts. "Are you even paying attention? What was the major legislative branch ruling of 1974?"

I wince. "Brown vs. the Board of Education?"

She slams her book shut. "Okay, we're done here. I swear to God, it'd be easier to teach this stuff to a wall of plywood."

I follow after her as she makes her way out of the library. "Yeah, but a wall of plywood wouldn't be _near _as attractive."

-.-

When I log onto my MySpace after school, there's a message in my inbox waiting for me from Donnie.

The header? **The Government vs. Donnie Wilder Case of 2009.**

_**Marti,**_

_**Word of knowledge, when you're a senior. You're going to HATE Government. I already took Economics last semester. Let me tell you firsthand that it was MUCH easier. Good God. **_

_**I'm going to go stare at my online grade sheet in anticipation of my steadfastly sinking GPA. Have a good afternoon.**_

_**-Donnie**_

I smirk, hitting the "reply" button.

_This probably isn't a good time to rub it in your face that Casey kicked ass at Government when she was a Grade 12, is it?_

The reply almost comes instantly.

_**No. It's not.**_

"Dearest Donnie, I can't wait for the moment when we can finally meet! I don't care if my sister and your brother are getting married, in-laws aren't blood and it does not matter!" Lucy calls out overdramatically as she enters my room at the sight of me typing. She flounces down onto my massive white fluffy carpet. "Love always, Marti."

I roll my eyes, turning on the first song on my iTunes shuffle, _Kids _by MGMT, and hop off of my bed, flopping down beside her. "You need a social life, my dear friend."

"I have one," she swats me on the head with my sock monkey. "_She_, however, is too busy flirting it up with a future in-law."

I snort. "_Flirting it up_?"

She rolls her eyes. "Shut up."

"And we're not _flirting_." I correct her. "I don't know why so many people think that _talking _immediately constitutes into _flirting_."

"Because guys and girls don't just _talk_ to each other. Unless they're A) related to you or B) gay."

I roll my eyes back at her. "Well, I beg to differ."

"Of course you do, Marti."

"This is just getting ugly." I observe, turning to look at her and wincing jokingly.

She nods, standing up from the floor and holding her hand out to me. "Agreed. _Twilight _time?"

I latch onto her hand and stand up. "Agreed."

Edward Cullen, here we come.

-

Derek shows up right at the final scene of the movie, while Lucy and I are engaged in watching Bella promise Edward that she's ready for him to change her once and for all.

"I have _no_ idea how you guys can get so _engaged_ in this shi-"

"SHH!" we shush him loudly at the same time, not averting our gaze from the television as Edward's lips press to her neck in a tender kiss.

Lucy falls against me, squealing.

Derek watches us in amusement for the final minutes of the movie, but doesn't keep quiet while _Fifteen Step _by Radiohead starts to soundtrack the bill of key cast members (not that I really see how the science teacher qualifies as a "key" cast members, he's in a grand total of, like, four and a half minutes of film time).

"So, what have you guys been up to before _this_?" he asks, plopping down beside us on the couch.

Lucy shrugs. "Oh, the usual." Her voice is two octaves higher than normal due to the proximity of my brother to her body. Of course, "close proximity" to Lucy when it comes to Derek is, like, twenty-five feet. "I'm being charming and witty as usual, Marti's flirting with internet boys."

"Lucy!" I hiss, kicking her in the shin.

"Internet boys." Derek confirms, sending a knowing glance my way.

I roll my eyes. "He's Andrew Wilder's brother, geez."

Derek tenses instantly at the name Andrew Wilder. God, I'm an idiot. How could I have shamelessly _name-dropped_ like that? Saying the name Andrew Wilder to Derek Venturi produces the same effect as sitting a raw steak in front of a vegan: terrible, sad, and disturbing at every angle.

Ever since he heard that Andrew and Casey had become Andrew-and-Casey, he'd been _beyond_ pissed off. Of course, it's not so much "pissed off" as it is heartbroken, but Derek can put up a pretty decent shield when he wants to. And when it comes to the bad blood that brewed between him and Casey, there's _always_ a shield.

"He's related to Casey's _fiancée_, how entertaining can the guy be?" Derek asks, raising an eyebrow. He doesn't sound _entirely_ judgmental (but, regardless, judgmental), there's a few splashes of curiosity in his tone as well.

Lucy smirks. "Oh, _very_ entertaining."

"LUCY!" I hiss again. Derek snorts amusingly, and I glance up at him as if to plead my case. "We have the same favorite band, apart from that, there's not much else we even talk about. Lucy's been fixated on this little fantasy of hers ever since he added me back over Christmas break."

Okay, so there's a _little_ bit more than just Osmosis Oswald that we talk about. We had a somewhat lengthy conversation (started by moi) last night over Georgetown University, where he doesn't want to go due to the lack of interest in following in the Wilder Family Footsteps. But, apart from that, we don't talk about much of anything. Lucy just likes to make things sound a lot more appealing and exciting than they actually are.

That girl needs to write for _90210_ or something. Never-would-actually-happen relationships pop up all of the time on that show.

And that's exactly what Donnie and I would be classified as.

A never-would-actually-happen.

-;-

So, as predicted, the Government test was an epic fail.

Brown vs. the Board of Education wasn't even an answer option on the question about the legislative branch ruling of 1974.

…not that I actually _expected _it to be or anything.

After my nice _48_ pops up on my Powerschool online grade sheet (that I hate to even admit that I check because it just makes me sound like as much of an anal freak as my brother), I get onto my MySpace to see what kind of message Marti has left me since the last time we talked a few hours ago. Not that I'm _expecting_ her to message me or anything. It's not like we're in constant communication with each other or anything. Actually, we're rarely _in_ communication with each other.

And yet, the fact that my inbox has no new messages still makes my heart sink a little.

And that kind of scares the hell out of me.

-.-

**Ta-da! **

**I know it wasn't a very long chapter, especially for such a long wait that loomed before it, but I just wanted to get **_**something**_** published so that I could get back into the swing of writing.**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**-**

**You know the drill!**

**R&R and please, no flames!**

**-**

**XOX,**

**degrassichick**


End file.
